doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cecilia Gómez
|nacimiento = 9 de enero de 1985 |familiares = Queta Calderón (madre) Jorge Roig Jr. (padrastro) Emilio Ángeles (hermano menor) Abril Gómez (hija) Sofía Roig Calderón (media hermana) Polo Hackintosh (esposo) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = Años 90 |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = EAHCrystalW.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Cecilia Gómez. thumb|230px|Tributo a Cecilia Gómez. thumb|right|230x230px|Muestra de su voz. Spike and spike by hampshireukbrony-d6rrs83.png|Spike en la saga de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, su personaje más famoso. LSPCDiana.png|Diana en Los siete pecados capitales y en The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rita Loud vector image.png|Rita Loud en The Loud House, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Toko.jpg|Toko Zaizen en Súper Once, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. PLLMonaTimeJump.png|Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas. 570 Girl-of-the-Day--Meaghan-Jette-Martin-5661.jpg|Tess Tyler en las películas de Camp Rock. MHCHwr_%2812%29.png|Jinafire Long en la saga de Monster High. EAHCrystalW.png|Crystal Winter en Ever After High. BAAlita.png|Alita en Battle Angel: La última guerrera. AshleyBarney.jpg|Ashley en Barney y sus amigos. Alissa-0.jpg|Alissa también en Barney y sus amigos. Kim-0.png|Kim también en Barney y sus amigos. BLGA_Abby.png|Abby en Barney: La gran aventura. Marylennox94.jpg|Mary Lennox en El jardín secreto. Annika_settergren_ladpl.png|Annika Settergren en Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking. ETV_Manty.png|Mantita en El tostadorcito valiente. Cholena.png|Cholena en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan. Apache.png|Emilou Apache en Bleach. Rie Misumi.jpg|Rie Misumi en Pretty Cure. Jake_jr..png|Jake Jr. (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura. Beth_HDA.png|Beth en Hora de aventura: Ven conmigo. Tabitha Zero No Tsukaima.png|Tabitha / Charlotte Helene Orléans de Galli en La magia de Zero. Danger mouse squawkencluck.jpg|Profesora Squawkencluck en Danger Mouse. Mean-girls-2.jpg|Jo Mitchell en Chicas pesadas 2. NiñaExtraña.jpg|Niña Extraña en Frankenweenie. 250px-Sue_Patterson.jpg|Sue Patterson en Littlest Pet Shop. Soramatsukaki.jpg|Sora Matsuzaki en La colina de las amapolas. YoungJiromaru TBATB.png|Jiromaru (joven) en El niño y la bestia. DNSEsmeS.png|Esme Song en Degrassi: Next Class. Monitamon t.gif|Monitamons en Digimon Fusion. Helena (LCZ-ADO).png|Helena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro. Numi Tahiro (KOS).jpg|Numi Tahiro en Knights of Sidonia. Jun (R&F-EAV).jpg|Jun en Rápidos y furiosos: Espías al volante. Esmeralda Saint Seiya Netflix.PNG|Esmeralda en Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. LaraMoniica.PNG|Mónica en Pregúntale a Lara (doblaje mexicano). 240px-Jupiter DP150.png|Júpiter en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl. Aminekota.jpg|Ami Nekota en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Lacey Emery.png|Lacey Emery en Ash contra el mal Mollyhooper.jpg|Molly Hooper en Sherlock. Bereet-GOTG.png|Bereet (Melia Kreiling) en Guardianes de la galaxia. Fanatica - CAEPV.png|Fanatica (abuela de Peter Quill) en Capitán América: El primer vengador. BvsJennyjurwich.png|Jenny Jurwich en Universo de DC Films. KashmiraBulsara-BR.png|Kashmira Bulsara en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury. MoniqueGM.PNG|Monique en Grandes Minipoderosos. MotociclistaGM.PNG|Motociclista también en Grandes Minipoderosos. TonyGM.PNG|Tony y también en Grandes Minipoderosos. Cecilia Gómez es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Famosa por doblar a personajes como Spike en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, Tess Tyler en las películas de Camp Rock, Toko Zaizen en Súper Once, Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas y Jinafire Long en Monster High. Se inició desde pequeña en el doblaje en Procineas S.C.L. junto a su madre la también actriz de doblaje Queta Calderón. Además es hermana mayor del actor de doblaje Emilio Ángeles. Actualmente a la par de su labor en el doblaje se desempeña como productora y gerente de localización en la empresa Labo. Filmografía Películas Britt Robertson *Melissa Lynn Henning-Camp en Mientras estés conmigo (2020) (trailer) *Allie Pennington / Rey Arturo en Avalon High (2010) *Cara Burns en Dan in Real Life (2007) Jamie Bick *Elena Steinbrück en Las hermanas vampiro 3: Viaje a Transilvania (2016) *Elena Steinbrück en Las hermanas vampiro 2: Murciélagos en el estómago (2014) *Elena Steinbrück en Las hermanas vampiro (2012) Meaghan Jette Martin *Jo Mitchell en Chicas pesadas 2 (2011) *Tess Tyler en Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) *Tess Tyler en Camp Rock (2008) Rebecca Buller *Jenny Jurwich en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *Jenny Jurwich en El hombre de acero (2013) Raini Rodriguez *Tess torres en Fin de curso (2011) *Maya Blart en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) Otros *Voces adicionales en Isi y Ossi (2020) *Alita (Rosa Salazar) en Battle Angel: La última guerrera (2019) *Kashmira Bulsara (Priya Blackburn) en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) *Dakota Cunninham (Sasha Pieterse) en A golpe de monedas (2017) *Phoebe (Vivian Full) en Mostly Ghostly 3 (2016) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) *April (Chandler Ryan) en Rudderless (2014) (doblaje mexicano) *Andrea Stein-Rosen (Emily Morden) en Reescribiendo (2014) *Bereet (Melia Kreiling) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) *Fanatica (abuela de Peter Quill) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Rachel Todds (Chanelle Peloso) en Zapped (2014) *Mia Rinaldi (Sami Gayle) en Academia de vampiros (2014) *Sophie (joven) (Olivia Stuck) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) (doblaje original) *Magi en La Flauta Secreta (2013) *La Bretonne Relax (Dolores Chaplin) en Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) *Flor de nieve (Gianna Jun) en Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto (2011) *Voces adicionales en Intercambio de parejas (2011) *Betty Lilienthal (Vivien Wulf) en Rock It! (2010) *Lauren (Melissa Ordway) en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión New Line) *Miyuki (Misako Uno) en La maldición 2 (2006) *Iesha (Jazmin) en En busca de Santa Claus (2001) *Susie (Sienna Guillory) en Last Night Shopping (2001) *Voces adicionales en Battle Royale (2000) *Tina (Tiffany Desrosiers) en El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) *Chantal (Christina Mangani) en Madeline (1998) *Abby (Diana Rice) en Barney: La gran aventura (1998) *Margaret Wade (Jacqueline Steiger) en Daniel el travieso 2 (1998) *Justino Buckman (Zachary Lavoy) en Amor filial (1989) Series animadas *Bela (un episodio) en Los niños de Oz *Annika Settergren en Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking *Spike / Flowershine en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Jinafire Long en Monster High *Profesora Squawkencluck en Danger Mouse (2016) *Crystal Winter en Ever After High *DJ Suki en Trolls: ¡No pierdas el ritmo! *Tasha Robinson en PINY Instituto de Nueva York *Pepper Parson en Pinkie Cooper y las Jet Set Pets *Cecilia en Cleveland *Tiffany en Equipo de rescate *Viki en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos *Ruby en La pandilla del fin de semana *Ulrika en LEGO: Nexo Knights *Patito bebé #1 en Un show más *Sue Patterson en Littlest Pet Shop *Jake Jr. (2ª voz) / Beth en Hora de aventura *Mónica en Pregúntale a Lara *Mary Ann en Grandes Minipoderosos *Rita Loud en The Loud House *Mad Jacks en Grandes héroes: La serie *Jun en Rápidos y furiosos: Espías al volante Películas animadas Cathy Weseluck *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad *Spike en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico *Spike en My Little Pony: La película *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Mejor Candidata a Ser Olvidada *Spike en My Little Pony: El Mejor Regalo Stephanie Sheh *Jinafire Long en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror *Jinafire Long en Monster High: From Fear to Eternity *Jinafire Long en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante Otros *Mantita en El tostadorcito valiente *Mary Lennox en El jardín secreto (1994) *Griselda en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 *Niña extraña en Frankenweenie *Crystal Winter en Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno *Dinah en La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio *Cholena en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan *Insecto pequeña en Pulgarcita *Conejo en Franklin y el caballero verde *Khristy Davis en La leyenda de Sasquatch *Ranni Chawla en Resident Evil: Degeneración *Tita en Papelucho y el marciano *Wilma en El vuelo antes de Navidad *Voces adicionales en Un jefe en pañales *Voces adicionales en Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate Anime *Toko Zaizen en Súper Once *Emilou Apache en Bleach *Numi Tahiro en Knights of Sidonia *Diana (Aoi Yūki) en Los siete pecados capitales *Tabitha / Charlotte Helene Orléans de Galli en La magia de Zero *Rie Misumi en Pretty Cure *Júpiter (temp. 12) en Pokémon *Ami Nekota en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? *Lillybot en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Monitamon en Digimon Fusion *Helena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro *Esmeralda en Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Películas de anime *Sora Matsuzaki en La colina de las amapolas *Ai Haibara en Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional *Jiromaru (joven) en El niño y la bestia *Diana en The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo Series de televisión Janel Parrish *Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2017) *Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: Cómo "A" se robó la navidad (2014) *Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: Juego de sombras (2014) *Ella misma en Lindas mentirosas: Te queremos A morir (2014) *Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: UnA guíA de mentirosAs por Rosewood (2013) *Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo (2012) *Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto (2011) Sally Pressman *Ellis Grey (joven) en Anatomía según Grey (2014) *Helga en Once Upon a Time (2014) (versión Disney) Otros *Michelle Tanner (Mary-Kate Olsen/Ashley Olsen) en Tres por tres *Lacey Emery en Ash contra el mal *Honey Bruce en La maravillosa Sra. Maisel (2017-presente) *Esme Song en Degrassi: Next Class (2016-presente) *Evie Covington en No hay mañana (2016-2017) *Delphina (Meaghan Jette Martin) en Jessie *Frankie Kane / Magenta (Joey King) en Flash (2016) *Cindy "Sin" (Bex Taylor-Klaus) en Flecha (2013-2015) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2013-2014) **Dani (Demi Lovato) (temp. 5, ep. 90) **Tesla (Dana Davis) (temp. 5, ep. 103) *Dra. Debbie Hynes (Shannon Lucio) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013) *2 chicas quebradas **Katie (Courtney Pauroso) (Temp. 1 ep 20) (2012) **Hipster # 2 (Angela Giarratana) (Temp 2 ep 2) (2012) *Jill "Mouse" Chen (Ellen Wong) en El diario de Carrie (2013-2014) *Vivian Wilkes (Lauren Bittner) en En el corazón del sur (2013-2014) *Emily Lightman (Hayley McFarland) en Engáñame si puedes (2009-2011) *Juliet Carlson (niña) (Rylee Fansler) en Lost (2009) *Kendra Wilson (Jenna Dewan) en Melrose Place (2009) *Grace Florrick (Makenzie Vega) en La esposa ejemplar *Ames (Janet Montgomery) en Blanco humano *Alexa Nikolas en Drop Dead Diva *Mia Jones (Nina Dobrev) / Liberty Van Zandt en Degrassi *Nell (Renée Felice) en NCIS: Los Ángeles *Clorinda (Mekenna Melvin) Once Upon a Time (2016) (versión Disney) *Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton) en El misterio de Anubis *Michelle Welton (Tiffany Hines) / Mandy Summers (Riki Lindhome) (ep. 85) en Huesos *Allison en La siguiente supermodelo americana (ciclo 12) y (ciclo 17) *Kristin en La siguiente supermodelo americana (ciclo 19) *Kari en La siguiente supermodelo americana ( ciclo 21) *Ginger (Siobhan Williams (2ª voz) en Level Up *Stephanie (Oana Gregory) en Lab Rats *Molly Hooper (Louise Brealey en Sherlock *Voces adicionales en Barney y sus amigos *Voces adicionales en La peor bruja *Voces adicionales en Los Borgia *Voces adicionales en Historias Horribles *Voces adicionales en Plaza Sésamo Miniseries *Valentine Wannop (Adelaide Clemens) en Parade's End *Spike en (Cathy Weseluck) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (serie web) Telenovelas brasileñas Daniela Fontan *Janeth en El otro lado del paraíso *Rita en A través del tiempo *Berenice en Escrito en las estrellas Carol Macedo *Georgina en La sombra de Helena *Solange de Souza Fonseca en Fina estampa Isabelle Drummond *Rosa en Cuento encantado *Bianca en Acuarela del amor Otros *Ellen Rodruges (Heslaine Vieira) en Viva la vida - Celebre la diferencia (trailer) *Vidita (Yasmin Gomlevsky) en La dama de la libertad *Carolina Talarico "Carol" (Bruna Griphao) en Aguanta corazón *Jennifer Castro (Lellezinha) en Totalmente Diva *Mari (Thais Lago de Silva) en Laberintos del corazón *Isadora Sarmiento (Giselle Batista) en Encantadoras *Paula (Viviane Netto) en CuChiCheos *Rosa de Andrade Costa (Julia Matos) en El profeta Dramas coreanos *Jo Min Joo en Amor secreto *Kim Pil-sook en Dream High: Sueña sin límites *Voces adicionales en Big: Creciendo sin querer *Voces adicionales en Mary está fuera por la noche Dirección de doblaje *Chibi Maruko-chan Producción Películas *Logan: Wolverine *Siete deseos *El planeta de los simios: La guerra *Kingsman: El círculo dorado *Death Note *Mesa 19 *Desnudo *Deep, el pulpo *Bright *El gran Showman *Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri *La forma del agua *Maze Runner: La cura mortal *Deadpool 2 *Cuando ellas quieren (versión Paramount) *Mentes poderosas *Malos momentos en el Hotel Royale *El odio que das *El Depredador *Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney *El caballero y su pistola *Locamente millonarios *El alma de la fiesta *Creed II: Defendiendo el Legado *Los Meyerowitz: La familia no se elige (Historias nuevas y selectas) *Navidad real *Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury *Escolta *El niño que domó el viento *Battle Angel: La última guerrera *Triple frontera *Lo que ellos quieren *Señorita J *Nacido para ser rey *El sol también es una estrella *X-Men: Dark Phoenix *Beats *Viviendo con el enemigo *Tolkien *Boda sangrienta *Mi amigo Enzo *El jilguero *Ad Astra: Hacia las estrellas *Terminator: Destino oculto *Contra lo imposible *Lucy in the Sky *Jojo Rabbit *Amenaza en lo profundo Películas animadas * Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película *Un jefe en pañales *Trolls: Vamos a festejar *Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand *Isla de perros *Dragon Ball Super: Broly *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 *Espías a escondidas Series animadas *DreamWorks Dragones (temps. 3-8) *Viva el Rey Julien (eps. 6-78) *Las aventuras del Gato con Botas (eps. 6-77) *El show de Peabody y Sherman *El amanecer de los Croods *Voltron: El defensor legendario *HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh *Trollhunters: Relatos de Arcadia *Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios *Las épicas aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos *Los 3 de abajo: Relatos de Arcadia *La próxima gran aventura de Archibald Series de Anime * Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Series de TV *Mindhunter *Seven Seconds *On My Block *Coach Snoop *Undercover: Operación éxtasis Intérprete *La colina de las amapolas **''"La rosa blanca"'' junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi), Arturo Cataño (Shun), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō). **''"Buen viaje"'' junto a Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz (coros) **''"Un navío"'' junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi), Arturo Cataño (Shun), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō). Estudios y empresas de doblaje México D.F. *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *IDF *Intersound *Ki Audio *Labo *Lola MX *Mad Pencil Studio *New Art Dub *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *Top Audio Cuernavaca, México *Elefante Films Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020 Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Productoras ejecutivas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA